Dream Lover
by last-days-of-pern
Summary: Willow has a dream or does she?
1. Dream Lover

Title: Dream Lover

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Pairing: W/T

Rating: NC-17

Summery: Willow has a dream or does she?

* * *

><p>Willow gratefully fell into her bed after the long day. With the new slayer in training just showing up earlier tonight Kennedy was sleeping in the living room with the others, meaning this was the first night she had her bed and her room to herself. It had been a<p>

long day what with thinking Dawn was the new potential and then finding out she wasn't after she ran away. It seemed lately all days were long days. Everyday Tara wasn't by her side was long. Every night Tara wasn't curled up next to her body was a long night

full of restless tossing and turning. She missed Tara so bad it was a physical pain in her chest.

Gazing out of her window Willow spotted a shooting star and decided to make a wish, "just one more night, just one more night with my Tara, please?" As fresh tears started to flow from her eyes Willow squeezed them shut. She had cried way too much since Tara di…left. Taking a deep breath Willow made her body relax back into the soft mattress.

* * *

><p>"Willow…Wil-low, wake up sweetie." Willow grumbled and snuggled further into the warm body next to her. `Warm body?' Willow's eyes shot open. "Ah there you are, I was wondering when my baby was going to wake up."<p>

"Ta…Tara? Baby is that you?" Willow couldn't believe her eyes. Tara, her Tara was laying next to her. Naked. They were definitely naked, and together, in bed. If this was some sick joke from The First Willow didn't think she could take it.

"Yes darling, it's me." In what seemed like slow motion Willow raised her hand and cupped Tara's soft cheek. "Mmm, Willow-hand." A choked sob escaped Willow's lips as she crushed her body to Tara's hanging on for dear life. "Shh darling, it's okay, everything's okay." Tara cooed softly as she stroked Willow's silky red hair.

"Ta-ra…h-how?" Willow asked through another sob.

"Your wish sweetie." Tara said as she looked into the wet emerald depths of Willow's eyes. Willow looked confused for a second till she remembered the shooting star. She had asked for one last night in Tara's arms, and she was getting it. As Tara saw understanding dawn in Willow's eyes she leaned down and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"Oh goddess Tara I love you so much…I miss you so much!" Willow once again was clinging to Tara as if the blonde would disappear if she let go.

"Will…Willow?" Willow locked their eyes again. "Make love to me my Willow." Not trusting her voice Willow nodded her head and met Tara's lips with her own. They kissed each other softly, but full of passion, and love. Already being naked had it's advantages

Willow thought as she reached out and cupped Tara's ample breast in her small hand. Both women moaned at the blessed contact.

Willow rolled on top of Tara and grabbed the other breast with her other hand, massaging them gently causing the most erotic sounds to come out of Tara's throat. Tara bucked her hips up into her girlfriend's causing their clits to rub together. Both groaned, wanting more contact. As one they moved their hands down the other's body and slipped their fingers into the other's warmth. Both women cried out at the delicious contact that was so sorely missed by both. Both Willow and Tara entered their lover with two fingers while using their thumb to circle engorged clits. They fell into a pattern only those who have been lover's for years can accomplish.

Their mouth's never breaking contact they increased their pace, neither wanting to reach the pinnacle without the other. "Cum with me baby." Was all Tara needed to say and they both exploded. Willow saw stars, fireworks, and any other corny expression all at once as she felt the shudders from her climax, and the shudders beneath her from Tara's own orgasm.

As Willow lay panting on top of her lover she felt something hard stab her in the chest. Backing up and looking down she noticed a necklace around Tara's pale, elegant neck for the first time. Fingering the tiny gold angel she asked, "is this new."

"MmmHmm." Tara answered with a happy hum.

"It's pretty…does…does it mean you're an angel…now?" Willow asked as she looked into the deep sky blue eyes of her girlfriend.

"Your angel."

"My angel?" Willow asked, tears in her eyes once more. Tara just nodded and rolled them both over. Slowly Tara kissed her way down Willow's squirming body and made her way to the red curls just above Willow's center. Tara gently blew a puff of air into the neatly trimmed curls causing Willow to arch off the bed, begging for more contact. Tara never could deny Willow anything. Without wasting any time Tara latched onto Willow's clit and sucked, gently nipping it with her teeth, and stroking it with her tongue.

Willow was in heaven. In heaven with her angel. Tara eased two fingers into her tight lover starting a slow but steady rhythm of pumping in and out all the while still flicking the little bundle of nerves at the apex of Willow's thighs. "TARAAAA!" Willow screeched as she climaxed into Tara's willing mouth. Tara greedily lapped up all Willow was willow to offer before slowly licking and kissing her way up Willow's lithe body. Never once stopping the pumping of her fingers inside her lover. As Tara reached her mouth Willow hit her third orgasm, Tara smothering her cry with her own mouth. Willow tasted herself on her lover's mouth, and knew the only thing on earth that tasted better, was Tara's juices…straight from the source preferably.

Only when Willow lay spent and exhausted did Tara stop the motion between Willow's legs. "You okay baby?"

"Oh yes, oh goddess yes…very okay…better that okay…much, mu…" Willow was cut off by Tara's lips fusing with her own. "I love you." Willow whispered as the kiss ended so they could breathe.

"I love you too my Willow, always." Tara declared honestly. They had eternity to love each other, and they would. Willow knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Growling playfully Willow rolled Tara over so that she was on top. Always being somewhat of a breast girl that's the first place Willow headed. She took Tara's rosy nipple into her mouth and sucked happily. All the while staring deeply into Tara's eyes. Tara's normally sky blue eyes had deepened in color to match the blue only found in the middle of the ocean, and it was the most beautiful color Willow had ever seen.

As she stared into the eyes of her lover Tara ran her hands through Willow's hair. She loved the texture of Willow's hair. The way it sifted through her finger like silk, or water, flowing and taking on a life of it's own. As she sucked on Tara's other nipple Willow moved her hand down to Tara's center and started stroking her clit. Circling around, and teasing it loving the way it made Tara squirm. With a pop Willow let go of the now deep red nipple and started working her way down Tara's body with soft kisses and playful nips. Never stopping the motion of her fingers over her lover's clit.

Sitting back on her haunches Willow stared mesmerized as she watched her own fingers stroke her lover's most intimate spot. "Will, baby, please." Tara begged. With teary eyes locked on her girlfriend's Willow lowered her mouth to take over for her fingers. She stared into her lover's eyes as she pleasured her with her tongue. She loved watching Tara's eyes as she made love to the blonde. With her both hands now free Willow slid one up and twined fingers with Tara's and used the other to push one finger into Tara. Tara bucked with the welcome intrusion into her womanhood. Willow didn't move her finger, she just buried as far was it would go into Tara's warmth, teasing Tara.

Not being able to take it any more Tara started bucking her hips wildly, trying to get more, trying to get Willow to push her over the cliff she was barely clinging to. Sensing Tara's urgency Willow pulled out her finger, only to add two. Willow pumped into Tara

with a fast pace, quickly bringing Tara over the edge. As the shudders ceased Willow climbed up and laid her head down over Tara's heart, listening as the beat slowed to a normal rhythm. "I love you my angel."

"I love you too my Willow. But you need sleep sweetie." Willow pulled the covers up and snuggled into Tara as they had done hundreds of other nights.

"I don't want to fall asleep if you won't be here when I wake Tara…I feel so lost without you."

"Shh, I'll find you Willow…I'll always find you." With the comforting promise ringing in her ears Willow closed her eyes and let the sound of Tara's heartbeat and breath lull her into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Willow? Willow?"<p>

"Huh, what?" Willow jumped and searched for Tara, she was gone.

"Time to get up sleepy head." Buffy said with a grin. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Just wondering what you were dreaming about."

"Oh…um…nothing." Willow said as she looked down to where just moments before Tara had been lying next to her.

"Ok then, you better hurry if you want bathroom time before your first class." Buffy said was she walked out to get ready for her own day.

"A dream?" Willow asked the empty room as she ran her hand over the spot her lover should be in, it was cold. As she ran her hand under the pillow it hit something. She pulled it out, with a furrowed brow, so she could see what it was. It was a necklace. The necklace Tara had been wearing in her dream. Quickly she looked around the room as though her new search would reveal her lover. It didn't. "Was it a dream?" Willow asked herself not at all sure of the answer as she brought the tiny gold angel to her lips and kissed it. "I love you my angel."


	2. Angel of my Eye

Title: Angel of My Eye

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Homepage: .com/last_days_of_pern

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

Pairing: W/T

Rating: NC-17

Summery: Willow is visited by her angel.

* * *

><p>Willow looked over her shoulder. She could have sworn she heard something that time. But there was no one there, just like there was no one there the last 15 times she looked back. She was paranoid. But she figured that was her right as a senior Scooby member. She had seen more in her seven years as Buffy's friend then most could dream up in a life time. Paranoia came with the territory. But still SOMETHING was following her. Even if when she turned nothing was there. She could even SENSE something there. This was going to drive her crazy. But she supposed that's what she got for insisting she could make it to the Magic Box and back with out a Buffy-guard.<p>

In truth she had just needed time to think. She was still trying to piece together what had happened the other night. One minute she would swear that it was a dream. And then she would know, just KNOW that it was real. That her wish had been answered, that she was allowed one last night with her precious Tara. "Why couldn't I have asked for her back instead?" Willow asked herself out lout as she fingered the tiny little angel around her neck. The one Tara had been wearing. The one Tara had left. For her.

"Hmmm, good question."

Willow whipped around and saw her. HER. Tara was standing before her. Stunningly beautiful as ever. And HERE, Tara was here, in front of her. Staring at her with those big, soft blue eyes. That she fell into every time they glanced at her. "Tara?"

"Wow, you're quick." Came the sarcastic reply.

Willow was confused, Tara standing in front of her she could get her mind around that, eventually, Tara being mean…that was a completely different story. "Baby?"

"Baby? Isn't that so cute." Tara replied with a cruel smirk. "What are you doing out here all alone, shouldn't you be holed up with your friends, so they can protect you?" Tara asked with fake inquiry.

"Why…?"

"Sniff, sniff, are you gonna cry? Aw, poor thing, what's the matter, …"

"Leave her alone!" Willow whipped around for the second time in just minutes to see her dead lover standing there. Now she was really confused.

When Willow turned back to the first version of Tara it was no longer her, it was Warren. "Oh, pooh…guess that means the fun is over…for now." He said in a grating voice and then vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Willow was shell shocked. She turned back to the other version of her Tara. At this point not completely sure of anything. Steadying herself Willow put her hand over the little gold angel about her neck again. "Tara?"

Tara could hear the tears in her lover's voice and it made her heart break for the pain Willow was in. "Oh darling, it's me, I'm here." Tara took the trembling red head into her arms. She hadn't meant to come back to Willow after their night together, just watch over

from afar. But when she saw The First using her face to torment her Willow she couldn't just stand there and let it happen.

Willow hung on to her lifeline, her Tara, as if her very soul depended on it. Tara whispered sweet nothings into Willow's hair to calm the red head down some. "You came back…" Willow sniffled.

"Oh sweetie, I never left. I'm always with you. Here." Tara put her hand over Willow's heart with the last word of her statement. Willow rushed back into Tara's arms and held her love close, burying her head in Tara's honey colored hair. "I've got you my Willow, shh…it's okay now, you're safe."

The longer the embrace lasted the more the little gold angel burned her skin. Finally pulling back Willow looked down at it, the angel was glowing brightly. Willow looked at Tara questioningly, instinctively knowing Tara would know the answer to any question she asked, her Tara always did. "How…"

"It's me." Tara said with a sweet smile. Covering Willow's hand, which was covering the pendant. "My essence, so that you can always feel me, and since I'm here, holding you, it's….happy." Tara explained in the sweet, goofy way only Tara could.

Willow smiled, she had been wearing a piece of her Tara for the last few days and she hadn't even known it. But now that she did she was really NEVER going to take it off, not that she was ever planning on it in the first place that is. "How long can you stay?"

When Willow looked up her eyes were full of such love that Tara knew her heart would have stopped, had it still needed to beat. Firming her resolve she gave an answer she knew the higher ups weren't going to like, but one she couldn't deny her love, ever, "tonight. I shouldn't but goddess I will." Tara said as she crushed her lips to Willow's.

Willow moaned into the kiss and only pulled away when air became an issue. They were only a few blocks from the Magic Box so that's where the red head started leading them. Anya had given her the key so she could get the books she had wanted to look at. But now she was thinking that a few of those exercise mats in Buffy's work out room could make a nice bed. Willow unlocked the door, neither woman saying anything, they didn't have to. Their hearts did all the talking that needed done. They headed straight for the back room and as soon as they got there their lips fused back together.

Tara gently led Willow back to a mat and laid her down, gently resting her weight on top of her girlfriend. "I love you my Willow." Tara exclaimed as she rained little kisses down Willow's neck. "And I'm going to make love to you."

"Goddess YES!" Willow murmured, lifting her leg and wrapping it around Tara, pinning the other woman on top of her. "I love you Tara….so much….so much." Willow mumbled as Tara continued to assault her neck. Tara was too lost in the scent and feel of her lover to give any kind of answer. Tara reached her hand up Willow's shirt, cupping a breast in her hand, over the bra the red head wore. Willow moaned her approval. Tara let up her assault on Willow's neck and breast just long enough to pull Willow's shirt up and off her head, followed quickly by the lacy bra.

As soon as Willow's hands were free from the removal of her clothing she worked on getting Tara's shirt and bra off as well. Groaning as soft flesh met equally soft flesh. Where they're first encounter, since Tara died, was slow and sweet, this was fast and full of need. This was passion at it's pinnacle. "Mmm…Willow." Tara moaned as Willow's small breasts rubbed against her sensitive nipples. Heaven had nothing on this.

Willow worked her hands down and started working Tara's skirt up around her waist so she would have full access to her lover. Growling in frustration Tara jumped up, quickly pulling her skirt and panties off then dropping to her knees to do the same with Willow's. Now fully naked Tara laid back down slipping one pale thigh between Willow's. Both moaned loudly with the delicious contact. Starting a frantic rocking motion both women thrust against the other racing towards orgasm.

Willow was the first to reach down and bury her hand in her lover's wetness, but Tara wasn't far behind. Playing with her lover's clit Willow crushed her lips to Tara's. Tara quickly thrust two fingers inside her dripping wet girlfriend. As one they screamed out the other's name, signaling they're climaxes. Tara lay spent on top of her smaller lover for a minute while she recuperated. It had been so long seen they had had sex this frantically, and she missed it terribly.

"You okay baby?" Willow asked as she ran her fingers through long, soft hair. She had always loved Tara's hair.

"Mmm, so much better than okay." Tara smiled as she rolled off Willow so that she could instead snuggle into her side. "Been a while since it was like that." Tara said as her hand rubbed Willow's tummy.

"Since you sang to me, when Xander called the dopey dancing demon." Willow supplied, that was still one of her favorite memories, even if the world seemed to crumble around her shortly afterwards. Tara had sung a beautiful love song and then made love to her, fucked her brains out, and then made love again. It was definitely a good memory.

Tara chuckled, and then sobered slightly, "I have to go soon," she said sadly. Regret lacing her voice.

"No! No…not yet, please don't leave me again…not yet!" Willow sobbed into Tara's bare chest, clutching her lover as tightly as she could. Each time she had to let go was getting harder and harder. She didn't want to have to let go!

"Shh, sweetie, no not yet…soon though." Tears graced Tara's cobalt eyes. Rolling Willow over again so she was once again under her Tara kissed her lips softly, then kissed her way down the lithe body. Willow's pelvis arched into Tara's searching mouth, trying to get those lips right where she needed them most. Deciding she really didn't have the time to tease right now Tara latched her lips to Willow's swollen clit and sucked hungrily. Crying out Willow arched further into Tara's mouth, her hands going down and holding the blonde to her.

Tara pushed two very welcomed fingers into Willow, never stopping her attention to her clit, she started a firm thrusting motion. Willow was howling with pleasure. But it wasn't enough, "Tara…I want…oh goddess…I want to taste…you…" Willow moaned out. Never stopping her attentions Tara swiveled her body around so that her center was above the red head's face. Not wasting any time Willow lifted her head and sucked, nipped, and lapped eagerly at the sweet folds above her. Quickly bringing Tara to the point she herself was already at. Once again they climaxed simultaneously, this time into each other's mouths. But they didn't stop there, they each licked until all evidence of their love making had been cleaned away.

Tara bonelessly rolled off Willow, leaving her head pillowed on Willow's thigh. Not wanting to disturb the blonde, but also needing better contact Willow got up and laid down on the exhausted blonde, laying her head on a heaving breast. Listening to the sounds of her lover Willow quickly fell into a contented and peaceful sleep.

Tara ran her fingers through Willow's hair with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. "I'm so sorry I have to leave you again my Willow, I love you."

* * *

><p>"She's in here." Anya called out, waking Willow. Willow looked around groggily wondering what was going on, then her night with Tara came back to her and she smiled.<p>

Buffy rushed into the room, "Willow, god, we were so worried, we've looked everywhere for you." Buffy pulled her still groggy best friend into a heartfelt hug.

"Sorry." Willow mumbled into her best friend's neck, before bursting into tears. Anya quietly left the room, she didn't like these emotion fill moments, she didn't understand them.

"Shh, Will, it's okay, we were just worried about you that's all." Buffy stated soothingly, wondering why her best friend was falling to pieces in her arms. "Decided the peace and quiet of the Magic Box was better than the craziness that is Casa Summers?" Buffy joked trying to cheer the red head up.

Willow sniffled and pulled away, a slight smile on her face. Looking down at herself she realized she was dressed the same as she had been the night before…before Tara showed up and made love to her for hours. "Buffy…I think I'm loosing it." Willow said quietly.

With a pained look Buffy raised Willow's chin, "talk to me best friend of mine, what's going on in the overly large, squishy brain of yours?"

"She was here." Willow said looking her best friend in the eyes, while her hand played absently with the little gold angel around her neck.

"Who?" Buffy asked as she wiped the tears from Willow's pale cheeks.

"Tara." Willow's tiny voice answered. Buffy sucked in a shocked gasp. Lowering her gaze she noticed Willow's hand playing with the little angel…it was glowing. "She said she's with me always, but last night, and the other night, she was WITH me."

Buffy smiled softly, "I'm sure she is," Buffy looked over Willow's shoulder to the ghostly apparition standing there, "our very own guardian angel." Buffy smiled and gently taking the red head's arm lead her away, sending a silent thanks to Tara for watching over

them, watching over Willow.

THE END.


End file.
